


Sort of

by LadyKeladry



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Hopeful Ending, F/M, First Time, Post - A Dance With Dragons, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKeladry/pseuds/LadyKeladry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A room for me and my wife,” Jaime demanded. The innkeeper shot them a curious glance, but when Jaime slammed a gold dragon onto the table, the man was clever enough to keep silent and just hand over a key. Jaime went upstairs, closely followed by Brienne, pretending not to look too out of place. It was suspicious enough that they had arrived at the inn in the middle of the night, shaking snow off their cloaks, skin covered in shallow but fresh cuts and bruises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sort of

**Author's Note:**

> This is my response to the Jaime/Brienne Shuffled challenge. The song was "Sort of" by Ingrid Michaelson.  
> Bonus points if you find the two lines I took from the season 2 finale of "Homeland".

“A room for me and my wife,” Jaime demanded. The innkeeper shot them a curious glance, but when Jaime slammed a gold dragon onto the table, the man was clever enough to keep silent and just hand over a key. Jaime went upstairs, closely followed by Brienne, pretending not to look too out of place. It was suspicious enough that they had arrived at the inn in the middle of the night, shaking snow off their cloaks, skin covered in shallow but fresh cuts and bruises.

As soon as they had entered their small, cold room, lit only by a tiny fire, Jaime closed the door and slowly turned to look at Brienne. She was simply standing there, looking pale and uglier than he had ever seen her.

“Was this your plan all along?” Jaime asked dangerously calm. “To lure me to the Brotherhood as a diversion to save your friends?”

“No, I-” Her voice broke. “I swore to kill you in exchange for Podrick’s life. I was going to-”

“You were going to kill me.” He stepped closer. “It was just dumb luck that we all got away, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” she whispered.

Jaime felt cold rage building up inside of him. She had betrayed him, that ugly wench had betrayed him. After everything he had done for her, after he had saved her from being raped, after he had jumped into a fucking bear pit to save her life. He had trusted her and yet she was no better than his sister, the lying whore.

Sure, they had all gotten away; her, him, Podrick and that Ser Kyle, but it had been close, so fucking close. On the run they had decided to split and meet up again at this inn, and now here he was in a small room with this repulsive traitor, waiting for the friends she had traded his life for.

Jaime leaped forward, pushing her against the wall, drawing the knife she wore at her hip and holding it to her throat.

“You treacherous bitch,” he growled. “I trusted you. I trusted you!” He pressed the blade into her skin, drawing blood. “You deserve to die for this!”

“I know,” she said, looking at him with those beautiful sapphire blue eyes of hers. How could a turncoat like her have such guileless eyes?

“You’re right, you have to kill me.” Her voice was steady now.

Jaime looked down at the knife he was holding. Why was his hand trembling so much, when he was acting out of righteousness? He couldn’t remember his hand trembling, when he had killed the Mad King. Tiny drops of blood ran down the whiteness of her throat towards an angry red welt that seemed to go round her neck.

“Where did you get this?”

“They called me an oathbreaker, said I had betrayed Lady Catelyn and that they would hang me for my treason, if I didn’t prove my innocence by killing you.”

“And so you decided to trade my life for yours.” Jaime’s gaze flickered back to her face.

“I said I wouldn’t make that choice. They hanged me and... I would have died, I should have died for you.” Tears welled up in her eyes.

“They hanged you?”

“I’m so sorry. I should have died. But then they strung up Podrick too, and he’s just a boy, just an innocent boy.” Her voice broke and now the tears were streaming freely down her face. “I should have died for you, but I didn’t, I betrayed you and now you have to kill me – you have to, Jaime!” She pleaded with him.

“You let them hang you?” Jaime’s head felt light, almost as if this was unreal, just a dream he was observing from far away.

She leaned forward into the blade and he let the knife scatter to the ground. Then he put stump and hand against her shoulders and pushed her back into the wall again. “Why would you do that? Why would you let them hang you? Say it, wench! Say it, or I will-”

“I love you.” She spat out the words, pain distorting her face, but he could only see the truth in her bright eyes.

“I love you,” she said again and that’s when Jaime closed the distance and kissed her hard.

Somehow they made their way to the bed and somehow Jaime managed to rip off her clothes with only one hand. She fell on her back and immediately he was on top of her, kissing her mouth, her tear stained cheeks, the red welt around her neck. He kissed his way down her body, her tiny breasts, her hard abs. There were scars all over her skin and he decided that one day he would know the story behind every one of them.

Brienne kicked off her boots, unlaced her breeches and as Jaime pulled them off her, he kissed her tighs and the scar he had left there when they had been fighting in that creek such a long time ago.

“Jaime,” she whispered and then he was kissing her lips again, putting his hand between her legs. She was wet already and he couldn’t wait any longer.

“Spread you tighs a bit farther,” he commanded and she obeyed as he unlaced his own breeches.

He entered her slowly, taking time to savour the tight heat pulling him into her. For a moment he stayed still, resting his forehead against hers, giving her time to adjust to this new feeling.

“Am I hurting you?”

“Not anymore,” she answered and he started moving, unhurriedly at first but then picking up speed. Faster and faster he moved in and out of her, not thinking anymore, just feeling, giving himself over to the oldest rhythm in the world, until he finally reached the peak of his pleasure and spilled himself into her.

For a few moments Jaime lay on top of her, unmoving, pressing her down into the mattress with his whole weight, taking a few shuddering breaths. Then he rolled onto his back, pulling her with him, so that her head came to rest on his shoulder. He held Brienne in his arms, as her breath grazed his cooling skin and he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

*******

The early morning light woke Jaime. Slowly he entangled himself from the no-longer-Maid-of-Tarth, who was still fast asleep. The first beams of sunlight streaming through the window made her straw-coloured hair look almost Lannister-golden and suddenly Jaime thought back to the last time he had spent in a woman’s bed. That woman had been Cersei, of course, his beautiful twin sister.

But for some strange reason Jaime couldn’t recall the last time they had slept together. Sure, he remembered making love to her, passionate, desperate love – but when had they spent the night in each other’s arms? It couldn’t have been during her marriage to Robert. Back then they had only had stolen, hurried moments.

 _We slept together, when we were still kids. Innocent children, with a bright future ahead of us,_ Jaime thought. And suddenly he remembered her. Her, not the beautiful queen who had betrayed him, but the sweet girl, who had dressed up in his clothes, grabbed a wooden sword and had played at being a knight. _And now I have bedded another maiden who wants to be a knight._

Brienne’s eyes flickered open, a shy smile appearing on her lips, as she saw him. Jaime bent down to kiss her tenderly, lingering a bit longer in this moment that he was about to destroy soon. Then he forced himself to sit up, putting some distance between them.

“I’m going back to King’s Landing,” Jaime said. “Cersei is being put on trial for treason and called for my help. She needs a champion and I-” His voice broke. “She is my sister.”

“Of course, I understand,” Brienne said, eyes cast down. “You love her.”

“I could never not love her,” Jaime answered, surprising himself. It was the truth. Whatever had happened, whatever Cersei had done, she was still part of him.

“I know that I am not-” He could hear the barely suppressed pain in Brienne’s voice. “I knew that this was only-”

Jaime stopped her with a kiss, sweet and gentle, lips barely touching. And when he pulled back again he said: “This was love.”

Her gaze met his and she saw the truth in his solemn green eyes. They told her tales, the sort of his mouth wouldn’t say, that he might not need her as desperately as he had once longed for Cersei, but that he wanted her and wouldn’t leave her if he didn’t have to.

“Fulfil your promise to Lady Catelyn, find Sansa,” he said. “Do your duty, as I will do mine to my sister.”

“You’re going to do something foolish, aren’t you?”

“Love and honour – they always make us do foolish things.” His fingertips grazed the red welt on her neck. “But sometimes we survive them anyway. And afterwards... I’ll find you, wench.”

“How would you do that?”

“Why, I’ll get a ship to take me to Tarth, obviously. Where else would I look for the Lady of Tarth? And since you are so fucking upright, I’m sure you’ll finally make an honest man out of me.”

“Jaime, are you asking me-?”

“No,” he answered firmly. “I am demanding that you marry me, once this is over, once you are a renowned hero who saved the last Stark girl and I am rid of my wretched White Cloak.”

He spoke of dreams, things that seemed nearly impossible and for one passing moment Brienne wished, she was strong enough to get up and walk away, never looking back at him. It might or might not save her future heartache. But this one time she allowed herself to be weak and vulnerable, kissed him fiercely and pulled him close, as they fell back onto the bed.

*******

Podrick and Hyle arrived the next day, thankfully unharmed. And as soon as the group came together, their ways parted again. Jaime took the road to King’s Landing, but not before kissing Brienne one last time in bright daylight, murmuring “Goodbye, love.”

“So, I guess the Brotherhood was right after all about you and him,” Hyle said, as they watched Jaime leave.

“Did you ever doubt it?” Brienne asked. _Kingslayer’s whore_ , the words still rung in her ears, and now they were true. Yet, strangely, she didn’t mourn her lost maidenhood. She didn’t even feel much different, except that she was now a bit sore between her legs. Wasn’t this kind of thing supposed to dramatically change you forever?

Hyle scratched his beard, refusing to look her in the eye. “Hurry up, Pod,” he called. “We still have a beautiful maiden to save.”

“Wh-Where are we going to look next for Lady Sansa, Ser, my lady?” the boy asked.

“The Vale,” Brienne decided on a hunch, and off they went.


End file.
